Rikudo Rinne
by Virgo-chan
Summary: Após anos de isolamento em Jamiel, Mu reencontra Shaka. Presente de amigo secreto do SSD para Felisbela. Yaoi. Mu e Shaka
1. Dor e solidão

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Rikudō Rinne_

_Para Felisbela._

_Agradeço a minha querida amiga Musha pela ajuda e amizade!_

Capítulo 1 – Dor e solidão

Shaka sentia dor pelo corpo inteiro.

Mas ele tinha que continuar! Ele sobrevivera a uma batalha sangrenta, mas terminara seriamente ferido. Justo ele, o grande, arrogante e orgulhoso Cavaleiro de Virgem deixara de verificar um detalhe importante: _Se seu adversário estava mesmo morto_! E assim ele fora ferido.

O sangue esvaía-se de seu corpo lentamente. A dor entorpecia seus sentidos. Seria assim que seus adversários se sentiam quando ele abria seus olhos e sistematicamente eliminava sentido por sentido?

A dor era lancinante. O peso da armadura era tamanho que pela primeira vez na vida Shaka quis livrar-se dela. Shaka sentia que sua consciência lhe falhava. Ele começava a ter alucinações. Devia ser o frio, a altitude e a falta de sangue no cérebro. Depois de tanto tempo, ele iria morrer. E, de repente, ele foi atingido pela força da verdade que ele sempre evitava! Pela resposta da pergunta que ele sempre deixava sem resposta. De que lhe valera a sua vida? De nada! Ele nunca amara ninguém, nunca construíra nada, nunca fizera ninguém feliz! Tudo o que ele fizera foi o que lhe fora ordenado. Ele executara perfeitamente as ordens que recebera. Sempre. Durante a vida toda! E isso agora era de pouco consolo! Ele pisoteara os sentimentos dos outros. Ignorara o amor. Ridicularizara as emoções. Mu... ele o rejeitara. Tudo para ser o cavaleiro perfeito. E agora tudo o que lhe restava era a consciência de que falhara e a solidão das montanhas do Himalaia. Por Athena! Como ele queria não estar só! Os raios de sol deixavam o chão branco de neve quase prateado. Era tão lindo! E ele não tinha ninguém para dividir nem mesmo a beleza. Ninguém!

A poucos metros de um abismo profundo, seu corpo parou de lhe obedecer e Shaka se rendeu ao frio cortante do Himalaia e caiu. A última coisa que ele viu foi seu sangue maculando a imensidão branca do solo.

x-x-x-x

Mu acabara seu jantar! Se é que algum pecado ainda perdurava naquela vida de retiro e solidão era a gula. Não havia um só dia em que ele não sentia vontade de comer mais.

Mas ele prometera a seu Mestre, minutos antes dele morrer. Shion mandara-lhe a mensagem via cosmo e Mu, chocado, concordara com tudo. Quando chegasse a hora, ele se retiraria a Jamiel ou o Usurpador o mataria também! Lá, Mu devia meditar, treinar e se preparar para o que viria. Um dia o Usurpador seria desmascarado! Até então, Mu deveria levar uma vida modesta e ajudar a todos que lhe pedissem ajuda. E devia manter viva a arte de consertar armaduras. Um dia quando sua presença fosse novamente necessária no Santuário, ele receberia um sinal.

E foi assim que Mu abandonara sua casa e todos que ele conhecia, poucos anos após a morte de Shion. Ele perdera o Mestre que amara como a um pai e Shaka, seu amigo e a única pessoa que ele amaria pelo resto de sua vida. Ainda que Shaka jamais soubesse disso. Ainda que Shaka jamais tenha se importado consigo, Mu o perdera. Completamente.

Quando Mu se transportou a Jamiel, ao mesmo tempo em que o Usurpador, disfarçado em Grande Mestre, entrava pela porta da Casa de Áries para matá-lo, Shaka o seguia. Shaka obedeceria a qualquer ordem do Usurpador, ainda que a ordem fosse para matá-lo.

Desde então Mu vivia isolado em Jamiel. Nem triste nem feliz. Lá ele se sentia tão fora da vida que nem mesmo os sentimentos o atingiam mais.

x-x-x-x

_Querida Felisbela, espero que você goste. E que tenha um 2010 ma-ra-vi-lho-so!_

_Agradeço ao pessoal do SSD pela organização primorosa!_

_Musha, simplesmente obrigada parece não ser suficiente... Afinal, sem suas sugestões a fic não sairia. Mas... MUITO OBRIGADA!! E espero que vc se anime e volte a ler e escrever fics. Afinal, como eu já disse várias vezes, vc é uma pessoa muito talentosa e querida!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jan/10_

5


	2. Devoção e Rejeição

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Rikudō Rinne_

_Para Felisbela._

_Agradeço a minha querida amiga Musha pela ajuda e amizade!_

Cap 2 –Devoção e Rejeição

Mu estava terminando a meditação e preparava-se para deitar, quando ouviu a voz dele, chamando-o... Seria outro sonho? Mas desta vez ele estava desperto, com aquela sensação de alerta entorpecido que só a meditação profunda lhe causava. Um estado alterado de consciência no qual ele se sentia fortemente conectado ao todo! O que podia ser?

Mu concentrou-se mais e dessa vez teve a certeza! Não, não era solidão! Ou mesmo saudades! Era ele! De fato, era ele! E ele o estava chamando. Concentrando-se mais, Mu localizou-o não muito longe de Jamiel e transportou-se para lá.

Consternado, ele o viu, todo ensangüentado e já sem consciência, evidentemente com ferimentos profundos pelo corpo inteiro. Os longos cabelos estavam ensangüentados e grudavam-se ao rosto. O sangue jorrava livremente de um ferimento no ombro esquerdo. Apesar da calça vermelha, era óbvio que o sangue também jorrava de um ferimento profundo na coxa direita. O pulso encontrava-se torcido em uma posição anti-natural que indicava algum tipo de lesão. A armadura estava suja e trincada em várias partes. E o rosto do cavaleiro estava tão pálido que Mu soube imediatamente que se não o socorresse o pior poderia acontecer. Por Athena! O que podia ter acontecido a ele? Um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos do Santuário... E estava naquele estado lastimável.

Ainda aturdido, Mu abaixou-se e sentiu seu cosmo! Fraco e pulsante! Confiante, Mu fundiu seu cosmo ao dele, de forma a fazer com que Shaka agüentasse ser transportado e o levou dali para a Torre de Jamiel.

x-x-x-x

Shaka sonhava e sonhava. Às vezes ele achava que era a realidade. Mas na maioria das vezes ele tinha a certeza de que era um sonho e de que ali, no mundo dos sonhos, ele não conseguiria escapar do que fizera! Ele rejeitara Mu. Ele o maltratara. Ele obedecera às ordens do Mestre e invadira a casa de Áries, pronto para matar o seu dono. O seu melhor amigo. A única pessoa que o amara. Às vezes o sonho mudava e ele se via com Mu, sentado nos jardins de Casa de Virgem, rindo e brincando como ele só conseguira fazer com Mu. Céus! E fora Mu a pessoa que ele mais maltratara em sua vida. Lá, preso em seus sonhos, Shaka não tinha como fugir daquelas verdades que ele conseguia evitar quando estava desperto. Sim, ele fora cruel com Mu. E aquilo o entristecia muito. Em seus sonhos, ele ainda conseguia ver a mágoa nos olhos verdes de Mu.

Na próxima vez, o sonho mudara... Shaka ouviu a voz de Mu dizendo que aquele não era o Grande Mestre. Que aquele era o Usurpador. Que Shaka devia saber. Devia acreditar em si. Mas Shaka não acreditou... Ele berrou com Mu... Disse que Mu enlouquecera... Que virara um traidor... Que contrariar a vontade do Grande Mestre era contrariar a vontade da deusa... Shaka chamou-o de traidor... Ele acreditou no Grande Mestre, que lhe dizia que Mu tentaria envolvê-lo, para fazer com que Shaka também o traísse! E Shaka acreditou no Grande Mestre! Com o coração sangrando acreditou que Mu o envolvera daquele jeito para trair a Deusa, o Santuário e o Grande Mestre. E fez o que tinha que ser feito. Rejeitou Mu, sua amizade, seu amor e obedeceu o Grande Mestre.

Mesmo dormindo ele soube que tinha que se desculpar... Daquela vez ele iria se desculpar. E Shaka o chamou e tentou se levantar... A dor foi insuportável, lancinante, desumana... Shaka gritou de dor e surpresa e perdeu a respiração ...Ele precisava acordar... Precisava desculpar-se com Mu... E, então, ele ouviu. A voz calma e conhecida. O cheiro de sândalo. Ele sentiu a mão de Mu em sua testa, acalmando-o.

Mu estava com ele. Tudo ficaria bem! A paz o inundou. E foi arrastado novamente para o mundo dos sonhos.

x-x-x-x

Agradeço às maravilhosas reviews de Mussha, Lhu, Theka, Cristal, Gigi e Dionisiah!

Muitos beijos e obrigada a todos os que lêem,

Virgo-chan

Fev/10

5


	3. Samsara

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Rikudō Rinne_

_Para Felisbela._

_Agradeço a minha querida amiga Musha pela ajuda e amizade!_

Cap 3 – Samsara

Mu estava há horas consertando a armadura de Shaka. Ele usava seu próprio sangue, já que seria desumano usar o sangue de alguém que já perdera tanto quanto Shaka. Não! Ele consertaria a armadura de Shaka com seu sangue. Pelo menos assim, Mu saberia que Shaka sempre teria uma parte de Mu consigo!

Enquanto consertava, Mu pensava que era mesmo um milagre que Shaka tivesse agüentado aqueles três dias, com os ferimentos inflamados e uma febre altíssima. Com delírios e calafrios, Mu tratava-o como podia. Passara as noites em claro cuidando dele, rezando por ele, torcendo para que o corpo de Shaka agüentasse aquilo. E suas preces finalmente foram atendidas pela Deusa. Naquela manhã, Shaka acordara sem febre. Fora a primeira vez em três longos e desesperados dias. Mu desconfiava que aquilo resultara do uso dos antibióticos trazidos pelos habitantes da vila mais próxima. Eles faziam tudo por Mu, já que o consideravam seu protetor. Eles atravessaram as montanhas, cortaram os rios e voltaram com remédios, já que Mu não ousava se afastar de Shaka.

Mu pegou-se sorrindo ao se lembrar que Shaka somente se acalmava quando o sentia perto de si, ainda que inconsciente. Algo insistia em lhe dizer que Shaka mudara. Não, Mu não saberia determinar porque, mas sentia que Shaka estava diferente. Ele tinha certeza. Certeza absoluta!

Mu sonhara com Shaka desde a adolescência. Quando eles alcançaram a idade adulta, Mu chegou mesmo a ter esperanças. Mas, depois, o Usurpador virara Shaka contra si e tivera que se isolar em Jamiel. Sozinho e rejeitado, aceitando o amargor de ter sido abandonado por seu amor e maior amigo. Mas, depois de tanto tempo, Mu ousava ter esperanças novamente. E Mu o amava tanto! Há tantos e tantos anos. Ele faria qualquer coisa para ter Shaka consigo novamente!

Foi quando ele ouviu um grito e sentiu o cosmo de Shaka se agitar perigosamente. Logo Mu sentiu uma explosão de cosmo e se assustou. Ele se levantou rapidamente, sentindo tonturas fortes devido à recente perda de sangue. Mas ignorou tudo aquilo e entrou no quarto de Shaka, obviamente tomado pelo golpe Círculo das Seis Existências, oRikudō Rinne.

Imediatamente teve a alma reirada de seu corpo e enviada para um dos seis mundos da mitologia budista. Ele sabia o que viria. Ele teria que escolher entre o inferno, o mundo dos espíritos famintos, o mundo das bestas, o mundo de Asura, o mundo dos seres humanos e o paraíso, muito embora este último fosse o mais perigoso para aqueles que não controlam os próprios pensamentos. Mas Mu não exitou. Teria que localizar a alma de Shaka e levá-la consigo. Caso contrário, Shaka estaria perdido.

Mu caminhou em desespero pelas seis existências. Foi queimado no inferno, feriu-se no mundo das batalhas, foi atacado pelas bestas e sentiu o desespero da fome. Mas mesmo assim conseguiu caminhar, cambaleando para o mundo dos humanos. E lá ele a viu. A alma de Shaka, iluminada, passeando pelo mundos dos humanos como se tivesse feito a sua escolha. Shaka não se encontrava ferido ou agonizando como Mu. Possivelmente ao entrar no próprio golpe, Shaka conseguira se proteger. Ou talvez ele costumasse transitar pelas seis existências. Mas aquilo não importava. O que importava era tirá-lo de lá. Arfando de forma penosa, Mu alcançou-o e tentou transportá-lo de volta pela telecinese. A última coisa de que teve consciência foi de sua concentração sobre-humana no local para onde queria ir.

x-x-x-x

Shaka voltou a si bem devagar. Ele só sabia que finalmente dormira bem. Aliás, ainda estava meio entorpecido pelo sono... Mas sabia que estava deitado sobre o travesseiro mais confortável que já achara e que o edredom que o cobria era macio demais. Que estava numa casa estranha e aconchegante, com teto rebaixado. Que havia um calor gostoso no quarto e que tudo estava lindamente dourado. Uma lareira! E a lareira ainda estava acesa. Era somente o seu fogo que iluminava o quarto com aquela luz dourada. E Shaka notou que não sentia mais calafrios ou dores pelo corpo.

Shaka sabia também que algo maravilhoso ocorrera. Ele se sentia bem! Feliz e completo como há muito tempo não se sentia. Descansado! Com os pensamentos serenos, sem conflito algum. O que será que acontecera? Virou-se para o lado e sua felicidade foi subitamente substituída por desespero. Mu estava jogado no chão, curvado sobre si mesmo e sangrava muito. Tinha os olhos fechados e estava fatalmente pálido. Shaka levantou-se, notando finalmente que estava enfaixado em vários locais. Mas ignorou tudo aquilo e carregou Mu para o tatame, onde estivera deitado. Tentou reavivar Mu. O que acontecera? Mu respirava com dificuldade crescente e não voltava a si de forma alguma. O sangue escorria de vários ferimentos profundos. Ele parecia em choque.

Shaka postou suas mãos sobre o chakra central de Mu e conseguiu atingir sua consciência. Mu gemeu e abriu os olhos, perdido. Ele olhou para os olhos azuis de Shaka e disse de forma sofrida:

- Sei... samsara...

E Shaka soube o que se passara, finalmente. Na volta à sua consciência, ele se perdera pelo ciclo das seis existências. Shaka era imune a seus efeitos, claro! Mas Mu não era e entrara para salvá-lo e puxá-lo de volta a esse mundo e a esta vida. Mu arriscara a sua própria vida para que Shaka não ficasse preso no samsara.

Mu o salvara mais uma vez! Justo ele, que o maltratara tanto. Que não aceitara o seu amor. Que o rejeitara e ameaçara. Que acreditara no Grande Mestre e não em Mu. Que se arrependera tanto...! E, apesar de tudo isso, Mu entrara no ciclo das seis existências para salvá-lo. Shaka sentiu-se tocado pela pureza do amor de Mu por si. Era como uma flor de lótus pura e imaculada solta num canal de esgoto. Shaka sentiu-se cambalear pela força do amor de Mu por si. Mas soube que ainda que não o tivesse merecido ele faria de tudo para merecer este amor a partir de agora. Sim, pois que Shaka faria com que Um ficasse bem novamente. Ele cuidaria de Mu para variar um pouco.

Shaka tocou a fronte de Mu com os lábios e soube que doravante ele faria qualquer coisa... _qualquer coisa_... para mostrar a Mu que ele também o amava. Ainda que fosse puxá-lo do ciclo das seis existências para uma existência ao seu lado. Desde que fosse até o final desta vida, Shaka faria de tudo para ficar ao lado de Mu e amá-lo como ele merecia ser amado. Dessa vez ele faria tudo certo. E teria Mu ao seu lado por toda essa existência.

x-x-x-x

_Olá, a todas! Com muito atraso, segue mais um capítulo!_

_Obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews, Queen Laurana, JSN, Kykyu de Áries, Espeleodora, Gigi, Dionisiah e Tsuki Torres._

_Agradeço por acompanharem esta fic!_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mar/10_

8


End file.
